Battle of love
by yekinaD
Summary: Luego del accidente de Finn, Rachel comienza a notar un extraño comportamiento en su novio con respecto a su nueva compañera en el ejercito. lo que lleva a la morena a enfrentarse a la Sargento Fabray, la cual la hace cambiar su perspectiva sobre el amor. (ADVERTENCIA GP!)
1. Chapter 1

-**Rach...Rachel..ya es hora mi amor**- le decía Finn luego de besar su mejilla.

La morena que aun seguía un poco dormida se limitó solo a asentir con la cabeza.

-**Rach...no te vas a despedir de mi cariño**- le dijo con un dejo de tristeza. En ese momento como si le hubiesen puesto un resorte la morena salió de la cama y se lanzó a los brazos de Finn. No pudo evitarlo, por sus mejillas ya rodaban cientos de lágrimas

-**dime que no es verdad Finn**-le decía entre sollozos -**no te vayas Finn, quédate aquí**- la morena se apretaba aún más a su novio.

-**Rach mi amor, solo serán unos meses- tomo la cara de la morena entre sus manos -cuando regrese por fin estaremos juntos. Podremos casarnos mi vida**- le dijo mientras se acercaba para besarla -**Te amo Rach**- le dejo un sentido beso en los labios. - **es hora amor, los chicos están abajo esperando**- camino hacia la puerta y se detuvo sin girarse- **solo unos meses Rach...solo espérame unos meses.**

Finn se marchó dejando hecha trizas a una inconsolable Rachel. Quien se encontraba en su cama mal hecha recordando lo pasado la noche anterior con su amado novio. No quería levantarse de ahí, en su cama aún estaba el olor de él. Solo habían pasado unos minutos y para la Rachel parecían años.

- **no sabes lo difícil que será esto Finn**- dijo esperando ser escuchada por él.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Así pasaron las primeras semanas. Finn siempre se las ingeniaba para enviarle alguna carta. Le contaba cómo se sentía y que ansiaba tanto como ella que pasaran rápido los meses restantes. Pero conforme pasaban las semanas las cartas de Finn eran diferentes, como si fuera otra persona, la morena pensó que quizá, solo eran ideas suyas, pero aun tenía el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien, eso la tenía demasiado nerviosa.

5 semanas después

Así pasaron las siguientes semanas y ella no recibía noticias de Finn. Se aterro. No quería pensar mal, pero le era inevitable y más al conocer el trabajo de este, así que decidida hablo a la base, no se quedaría con la incertidumbre. Quería saber que sucedía, he iba a obtener las respuestas que necesitaba.

Lástima por la morena pues nada salió como quería, esa sensación de que algo no estaba bien aún se sentía. Tras una leve discusión con el recepcionista de la base, gracias a sus dotes dramáticos el joven accedió a hablar con ella más por desesperación que por informarle del estado de Finn. El problema era que no sabía cómo enterarla del estado del sargento Hudson.

-**señorita**- le hablo fastidiado- **fueron órdenes del sargento Hudson**- su tono cambio a uno más serio -**Hace unas semanas**- intentaba buscar las palabras correctas.

-**puede decirme ya**- la paciencia no era una cualidad de la morena.

-**hace unas semanas durante una misión, el escuadrón comandado por Hudson y Fabray**- se hizo silencio otra vez-** sufrieron una emboscada. Al parecer alguien infiltro información de la ubicación en la que se encontraban y les cayeron de sorpresa. Intentaron defenderse, pero no pudieron contra ellos, ahora todo el escuadrón está muerto- **narraba sin respirar**.-Solo los sargentos Hudson y Puckerman sobrevivieron. Ellos fueron rescatados por la sargento Fabray, aun así los tres están gravemente heridos, y...**- se detuvo- **el sargento Hudson, luego del accidente entro en coma. Aun no ha despertado desde el siniestro**.

No podía ser posible. Rachel entro en shock le costaba creer lo que escuchaba. El teléfono cayó al piso

- **señorita?, Sigue ahí?...** -hablaba la persona detrás del teléfono. Nadie respondió... Rachel seguía sin creerlo. Las frases sobre el estado de Finn se repetían en su cabeza, como si de una cinta se tratase. Cayó de rodillas al piso con la vista nublada por las lágrimas que ya cubrían su rostro. Se sentía desolada, sentía una enorme impotencia por no estar con su amado novio.

Paso así todo el día, no se preocupó por ir al trabajo, ni responder a ninguna llamada. El día transcurría dándole paso a la noche que caía cubriendo de oscuridad el departamento. Y la morena seguía sin dar señales de vida.

.-.

-**sabes algo de ella?**

-**no, no sé nada, no responde a mis llamadas**- Respondió una chica preocupada**. -creo que esta tarde me pasare por su casa y usare la llave de emergencia-**

**-te estás tardando santana**-le respondió el chico preocupado **-y si le paso algo?**

-**cállate Weston**-lo fulmino con la mirada- **no digas estupideces**

Más tarde

-**es aquí?-** pregunto el chico

-**si Weston por enésima vez**-respondió al borde de la exasperación- **SIIII!-**

Ambos chicos bajaron del auto y se dirigieron al departamento de la morena. Subieron por el ascensor hasta el último piso que era el correspondiente de Rachel. La latina no lo pensó y abrió lentamente la puerta encontrando la casa en total calma, la oscuridad gobernaba en ese lugar. Les pareció extraña esa situación, algo les olía mal, aparentemente la casa estaba en calma. Solo un ruido los alerto, eran unos leves sollozos que supusieron eran de la morena. Se asustaron. Temieron por la seguridad de la morena, a pesar de todo los oían distantes pareciera como si estuviera encerrada. Recorrieron el lugar buscando en cada habitación hasta dar con ella. No se esperaron encontrarla de esa manera.

-**RACHEL!-** Grito santana- **responde estas bien? -** la latina intento llamar su atención pero no lo logro, la morena parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-**RACHEL!-**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1

Después de un mes de estar en coma Finn despertó. En un principio se sentía descolado, no recordaba con exactitud que le había sucedido. Solo recordaba a su compañera la sargento Fabray, intentando sacarlo de una trinchera, de ahí en más pareciera que alguien había pasado una goma por sus recuerdos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Por otro lado la morena no podía ocultar su emoción, ya pronto estaría con el amor de su vida. De mas esta decir que tenia fastidiado a más de uno con el tema del regreso de Finn.

-**Solo unos días más**- se decía a sí misma. Le llenaba de ilusión saber que Finn estaría junto a ella mientras se recuperaba. Luego de que despertara sus superiores decidieron darle unas por llamarlo de alguna manera "vacaciones". Al parecer la misión que le causo el accidente sería su última misión, y luego de esta, Finn se daría de baja en el ejercito estando así con ella de manera permanente. Al fin, Rachel podría tener una vida tranquila que siempre imagino con él.

-**solo unos días más**- se repetía.

Días después

-**vamos Santana apúrate**- se lanzaba sobre una dormida latina -**Finn llega hoy y quiero hacerle la cena de bienvenida**- (_además de otras cosas_) se decía para sí misma la morena.

-**enana calma tus nervios. Sabes la hora que es?- **una muy molesta latina le respondía.

-**eh?... si son la 8:00 am**-

-**exacto enana veo que al menos sabes las horas**- decía dejando entre ver que sus peores demonios estaban por salir.

-**ahora dime**- masajeaba su sien con sus manos- **sabes hasta qué hora es natural en mi despertar?**

-**eh...a las...11:00 am?**

-**bravo la enana lo sabe**- grito con sarcasmo. La morena se quedó con cara de what?

**- así que, con toda amabilidad**- intentó no perder la calma- **vete de mí habitación, si no quieres que todo el poder de **_**Lima Heights **_**caiga sobre ti enana. Déjame dormir y arregla tus cosas tu sola. Finnocento es tu novio no mío, así que fuera** **de aquí**- grito **Lárgate de aquí déjame dormir!-** ops eso no sonó muy amable.

Rachel salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Estaba furiosa por el trato recibido de la latina no esperaba esa reacción de ella, pero por otra parte se sentía triste. Esperaba que al menos santana se alegrara por ella, ya que la latina fue quien la ayudo a mantenerse entera luego de saber lo del accidente de Finn. Fue ella quien la ayudo a salir de la horrible depresión en la que cayó luego de enterarse que el amor de su vida podía no despertar jamás.

En otra habitación

Santana intentaba dormir pero le era imposible. Sabía que se había pasado con la morena, sabía que no debía hablarle así, ya que la morena se encontraba aun frágil por lo de Finn. Por otra parte estaba el hecho de que sabía que odiaba despertase temprano. De hecho la morena fue la primera que sufrió el despertar a la latina antes de las 11:00 am. Aun así refunfuñando la lucha interna de la latina gano a favor de disculparse con la morena.

Se levanto de su cómoda cama y se dio una ducha rápida, también se arregló casual, unos jeans azules un poco desgastados, una blusa blanca con ligero escote y su chamarra de cuero negra, mas sus converse que no dejaba por nada del mundo mientras estaba de vacaciones.

Bajo a la cocina, por lo que le indicaba su nariz, la morena estaba haciendo el desayuno.

-**Rach?- **la morena no le respondió -**Rachel**- la pequeña seguía en sus cosas ignorando a santana- **Rachel escúchame**- la tomo del brazo girándola hacia ella.

- **no, déjame santana, vete no querías tu dormir**- respondió dolida -**anda, no quiero que interrumpas tu rutina por mis estúpidas cosa**-

- **Hey escúchame Rachel, lo siento ok, no debí hablarte así. Entiendo que estés emocionada porque Finnocente regres..- **la latina y sus metidas de pata.

-**deja de llamarlo así santana- **le reprocho la morena -**a ti no te va a gustar que llame gigoló a tu noviecillo ese**-interrumpió la morena.

-**A ver Rachel**- la latina hacia un esfuerzo para no salir de sus casillas -**En primera, no estamos hablando de Brody, además no es mi "noviecillo" solo somos amigos** -se excusó -**segundo se supone que estoy hablando para disculparme contigo, y tercera**- dulcifico su voz - **sabes que Finn no me agrada luego de lo que te hizo- **la latina se acerco a ella -**Y no trates de defenderlo, sabes que es cierto**- le dijo antes de que Rachel la interrumpiera.

La pequeña diva no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas salieran **-Nunca lo olvides Rachel, siempre voy a estar ahí para ti- **Santana la abrazo mostrándole que pasara lo que pasara estaría ahí apoyándola y dándole fuerza.

Flashback

**-bueno señorita Berry, ya tengo sus resultados aquí**- le mostraba una hoja- **déjeme felicitarla** –la morena no entendía- **está usted embarazada, los análisis nos arrojan que lleva usted 6 semanas de embarazo.**

Rachel no pudo contener las lágrimas. -**un bebé**- susurro para sí misma, mientras el doctor le daba la hoja con los resultados.

Horas más tarde

-**Finn necesito hablar contigo, hay algo importante que quiero decirte**-

-**eeh..?..Es muy importante Rach?**

-**si Finn necesito decírtelo cuanto antes- **la morena no cavia de la felicidad

Del otro lado de la línea solo obtuvo un -_**ok Rachel, te veo en la cena**_-

Algo en la morena se removió, no esperaba esa respuesta tan cortante y dispersa de parte de su novio. Así que trato de despejar malas idea de su cabeza.

La mayor parte de la tarde Rachel se la paso cocinando para la dichosa cena. Quería que fuera perfecto, iba a tener un bebe con el amor de su vida. Estaba más que feliz.

Ya eran las 8:00 pm, Rachel estaba super nerviosa Finn estaba por llegar a casa, le diría por fin que ambos seria padres. La morena lucia realmente bien, luego de terminar la cena se dio una ducha. Se había vestido para la ocasión, tendría un bebe tenía que celebrarlo.

Asi pasaron las 9:00pm...

...

11:00 pm...

12:00 am...

3:00 am

La morena se quedo esperando hasta la mañana siguiente.

7:00am...

-**Rach mi amor?- **un enfiestado fin le hablaba a la morena que seguía recostada en la misma posición desde la noche anterior.

-**Estas dormida?- **preguntaba un sínico Finn

-**no crees que es una pregunta estúpida Finn**- Rachel le respondía aun sin abrir los ojos. La morena había pasado toda la noche sin dormir, en la espera de Su novio.

-**Rach... mi amor...lo..lo..siento, me quede hasta tarde en el trabajo- **se excusaba el chico.

**-deberías buscar otra excusa Finn, eres inteligente, sé que puedes decir algo mejor**- la morena se levantó del sillón donde había pretendido estar dormida en la espera de su novio y ahora padre de su hijo o hija.

-**Rachel no te pases de lista**- al parecer las palabras lo habían ofendido. Ya que en la preparatoria siempre lo molestaban diciéndole que era un estúpidos grandulón

-**que no me pase Finn? Enserio?**- no crei lo que escuchaba -**Estuve toda la puta tarde cocinando la jodida cena para ti, me arregle para ti, quería que todo fuera perfecto cuando te dijera que vas a ser papa, estoy embarazada!**- la morena ni fue consciente de lo que había gritado, se sentía herida y más de saber que su novio quería verle la cara de tonta.

-**que has dicho?**- Finn se acercaba a la pequeña y la tomaba del brazo **-dime que mierda haz dicho Rachel?!**- la sujetaba aún más fuerte.

- **Finn me estas lastimando**- se quejó Rachel

-**me crees estúpido Rachel? Seguramente te revolcaste con el amiguito de santana no?- **ahí estaban los celos otra vez-** jajajajaja- **reia sarcásticamente-**me lo querías colgar a mi cierto**-Finn estaba fuera de si **-ahora entiendo todo, la cena y que estés vestida como zorra, de seguro me ibas a seducir para tener sexo luego de esto me ibas a decir que estabas embarazada no?**- le gritaba en la cara a la pequeña **-no soy idiota Rachel.**

-**Finn pero...-**

-**cállate, eres una zorra, a ver dime Rach, él te hace disfrutar más que yo?-**le dijo en la cara, mientras la sujetaba del cabello. La morena podía sentir en el aliento de Finn el olor a alcohol.

- **contesta maldita zorra!-** le grito mientras la lanzaba contra la mesa.

Rachel cayó estrepitosamente sobre la mesa, dándose en el vientre, además con el impacto, los platos y las copas se rompieron, haciendo que algunos cristales se incrustara en sus brazos y manos.

-**Finn**-intento hablar la morena, sintiendo ya la sangre brotar de sus heridas.

-**cállate estúpida**-la golpeo en la cara- **de mí no te vas a burlar Rachel te equivocaste de hombre- **ja! Como si se le pudiera llamar hombre. Y así empezó a golpear a la morena.

-**Finn…Por favor**- le pedía al chico mientras se tomaba el vientre

Finn la tomo de los hombros y la aventó, sin medir su fuerza, la morena se fue de espaldas cayendo sobre la mesita de la sala de estar, dándose un fuerte golpe en la morena no se movió.

-**levántate zorra**- le grito Finn mientras se acercaba.-**Rach?...Rachel?**

Fin flashback

**-vamos enana que esa cena no se va a cocinar sola**- camino con la morena abrazada.

-**no tienes por qué hacerlo san**-la miro como perrito

-**anda no quieras que me arrepienta ahora- **le golpeo ligeramente el hombro.

Ambas salían del departamento de la morena. Para comprar las cosas necesarias para la dichosa cena.

Horas más tarde

-**vamos enana que no quiero estar aquí cuando llegue el tronco parado**-

-**ya voy santana, debo de estar perfecta para cuando llegue Finn** -gritaba la pequeña desde el baño -**solo dame unos minutos.**

-**pues mueve tu trasero** pitufina, quede con Brody y Sarah para ver una película.

-**jajaja**-se escuchó una carcajada de la morena -**si claro, seguramente lo menos que harán es ver la película-** aún se escuchaban las carcajadas de la morena

-**mira enano de circo..**.- no pudo terminar el comentario ya que en ese momento Rachel hacia acto de presencia en la cocina**- wow Rach**- la morena se percató de como la llamo la latina -**estas...estas...si no estuvieras con Finnoc...con Finn** -se corrigió- **te tumbaría sobre la mesa de la cocina y te haría hasta lo que no morena**-se acercó sensualmente a la pequeña diva y comenzó a tontear con ella.

-**vamos Rach, se que quieres **-la abrazo por la cintura y la acerco más a ella.

Sin poder evitarlo ambas se miraron a los ojos, mantuvieron la mirada fija una en la otra.

-**jajajaja, por dios jajaja Rachel**- la latina lloraba de la risa**-jajajaaja**

**-no jajaja no lo puedo creer Santana jajaja**

Ninguna podía para de reír, la situación fue tan bizarra, incestuosa hasta cierto punto. Cuando ambas dejaron de reírla la morena miro a la latina.

-**gracias san, enserio no sé qué habría hecho sin ti todo este tiempo**- la pequeña Rachel se abrazaba a la latina, que por un momento no supo qué hacer ya que ella no era muy dada a abrazar a las personas, pero luego se dejó llevar por la agradable sensación de abrazar a la morena. No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así hasta que una voz las saco de su burbuja de protección y confianza.

-**Rachel? Amor?-** preguntaba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina esperando una explicación de lo que había presenciado

- **Finn?- **inevitablemente el rostro de la morena cambio

- **veo que no te sorprende que este aquí. Estabas bien acompañada- **el chico comenzaba con sus celos

-**qué? de que hablas Finn? -** la morena no entendía

-**quien es ella?- **pregunto el chico. Rachel iba a contestar pero santana se adelantó.

**- vaya Finnocente**- ni siquiera le importo llamarlo así y recibir una mirada de advertencia de la morena, se giró para enfrentar al chico -**que pronto te olvidas de mi**- soltó la morena con una maligna sonrisa al ver la cara de Finn.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenece.

._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._.

Gracias por los reviews tanto los buenos como los malos, me paso por aquí solo para aclarar que no es una adaptación, es una historia inventada. Sin nada mas por decir nos leemos a la próxima.

Disfruten!

CAPITULO 2

Ya era un nuevo día en el departamento de Rachel. La morena creía que las cosas mejorarían ya que la noche anterior nada salió como esperaba. Todo se había arruinado gracias a la estúpida "Fabray".

**Flashback**

-**no vas a abrazarme mi amor**- luego de que Rachel cayera en cuenta de que Finn, su amado novio estaba ahí, salió corriendo hacia él.

-**mi amor por fin estas aquí, no sabes cuánto te extrañe**- dejaba besos por toda la cara del chico.

-**yo también te extrañe mi vida. Sabes lo difícil que era estar ahí**- como siempre mostraba su cara de bobo.

Santana desde fuera de esa burbuja de corazones, arcoíris y color rosa se dijo para sí misma _**-(y ahí va es lavado cerebral de mi enano de...)**_ no pudo terminar su pensamiento ya que las palabras del monigote parado la sacaron de ellos.

**-si mi vida no sabes, pero bueno la sargento Fabray siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarme. Ella fue mi apoyo todo este tiempo. **Nadie vio venir ese comentario rápidamente hizo sonar todas las alarmas de las dos morenas que se miraron por una fracción de segundo.

La latina pudo ver la cara de Rachel, estaba horrorizada, creía que sus peores pesadillas se estaban cumpliendo. No pudo evitar querer abrazar a la pequeña y decirle que todo estaba bien, que sacara esos pensamientos. Como siempre su novio ni enterando de que dañaba a Rach con ese comentario, ya había pasado una vez por eso no quería repetir otra infidelidad.

**- oh cariño te extrañe tanto**- Finn abrazo a la morena para dejarla a su altura y poder besarla, la reacción de Rach fue enredar sus piernas alrededor del chico.

**-coff...coff...coff- **La latina interrumpía lo que Fuera que estuvieran haciendo los otros dos. No le habría molestado ver a la morena desnuda y en acción, pero ni en sus peores sueños habría querido ver a Finn. Aunque no se podía negar que se veía más atlético y marcado, aun así no dejaba de ser un torpesaurio.

**-santana creí que ya te habías largado hace un rato**- le hablo Finn de mala gana.

**-créeme que lo que menos me apetecía era verte longaniza mal amarrada-**

**-Santana!-** la reprendió la morena

**- ya lo sé, ya lo sé Rach, no me avientes tu choro otra vez.-** enserio le sorprendía la actitud de la morena cuando estaba su novio, al parecer Finn le pasaba un poco de su estupidez.

**-sabes que Rach, hablamos luego**- Se acercó a la pequeña.

-**excelente que te vas, ya te estabas tardando**- hablaba el chico- **por favor cierra la puerta cuando salgas**- le decía Finn a la latina mientras abrazaba a la morena.

-**mira cara de niño estreñido...**

-**basta santana, lo mejor es que te vayas-** le dijo Rachel mostrándole la salida a la latina.

-**Pero Rach yo…-**intento disculparse, pero antes miro a Finn. La latina le lanzo una mirada de odio al chico, el cual sonreía con satisfacción, luego cambio su mirada a la morena y se despidió de ella. Rachel se sintió morir, la mirada de la latina no era otra que puro dolor y decepción. La había cagado con la latina.

Finn se percató de eso y actuó rápido no iba a dejar que la morena sintiera remordimiento por su amiga y lo dejara ahí, así que la abrazó. Comenzó a besarle el cuello dejando pequeñas mordidas.

-**Oh..te extrañe tanto Rach**- besaba los labios de la morena, que en este punto ya se había olvidado por completo de la latina, solo podía sentir las caricias de su novio.- **enserio agradezco a Fabray que no me volví loco por extrañarte tanto**.

Y ahí estaba otra vez "**FABRAY**". Rachel sintió como si le hubieran tirado una cubeta de agua helada encima. Ya no sentía ganas de estar con Finn. - _**estúpida "FABRAY"**_- se decía para sí misma.

Finn intento llevar a más lo que estaba haciendo con la morena.

**- eh Finn espera**- alejo a su novio- **que te parece si primero cenamos** –algo tenía que poner de excusa la morena- **fue una largo viaje para ti y debes estar hambriento.**

Finn la miro poco convencido de lo que la pequeña le decía. No quería pensar mal, ya una vez lo había hecho y terminaron mal, pero Finn no podía evitarlo además, pasó meses fuera de casa y...

-**vamos mi amor**- la morena le dejo un pequeño beso en los labios haciendo que el chico se olvidara de sus malos pensamientos

- **claro amor, pero enserio esta noche no te salva nadie de mi**- le dejo un último beso y le ayudo a la morena a poner la mesa.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

Por mucho que le pesara a la morena la cena no mejoro en lo absoluto. Lo único que podía escuchar de Finn era_**...- Fabray es wow, esa mujer es**_...- _**sabes Rach, esa mujer atrae con su simple presencia.**_.- _**Fabray es una mujer muy sexy**_...- _**en el entrenamiento enamoro a todo el escuadrón-.**_.._**- Rach esa mujer en acción es wow tan sexy**_-...-_**tiene unos ojos que enganchan pero cuando se enoja, olvídate, parecería que te asesinan con solo pestañar.**_

La morena se había cansado de escuchar solo hablar de FABRAY -_**estúpida "Fabray"**_- sin duda esa frase sería muy recurrente en la morena. Al menos antes de conocerla.

-**Finn amor no quiero interrumpirte pero am...estoy cansada te parece si nos vamos a la cama?**- La verdad era que si la morena escuchaba un "Fabray" mas, le saltaba al cuello como la niña zombie de Amanecer de los muertos.

-**claro Rach, solo dame unos minutos llamare a Fabray**- le respondió ya con el teléfono en el oído.

Poco le falto a la morena para lanzarse al cuello de su novio. La morena se giro dando una patada al piso de frustración- _**otra vez esa tipa**_- se dijo para sí misma.

Finn cambio a modo altavoz el teléfono mientras se servía un whisky.

-**Hudson**-una voz sensual respondía el teléfono. La morena creyó humedecerse con solo escuchar a esa mujer.

**- _así que esa es Fabray_**- por un momento flaqueo, pero es que con esa voz uff, cualquiera lo haría **- _no me quitaras a mi hombre Fabray te lo puedo asegurar_**- volvió a la posición inicial de odio hacia la sargento.

La morena salió de la cocina caminando muy sexy hacia su novio. Tenia que llamar su atención.

-**Oye, puedes bajar el cierre Finn**-le decía mostrándole su espalda al chico para que bajara la cremallera.

-**dame un segundo Fabray**- la morena creyó ganar este primer encuentro llamando la atención de Finn, el cual se giró a su chica y sin nada de romance ni atención le bajo el cierre.- **ya está mi amor**- Finn le dejo un beso en la mejilla a la morena mientras volvía a tomar el teléfono.

- **sigues ahí Fabray**- pregunto un amistoso Finn.

La morena se quedó parada ahí, viéndose ignorada por el amor de su vida(o eso creía). El cual ni siquiera la miro.

Sin evitarlo Salió hecha la furia de ahí directo a su habitación.

- **esto es una guerra Fabray, y no se va a quedar así. Quizá seas la mejor en combate, pero en el amor cuando peligra lo que amo, se todo del arte de la guerra. Por ahora ganaste la batalla...Pero no más.**

Comenzó a desvestirse y ponerse el pijama. Su disposición para " _darle la bienvenida a su amado novio_" se había ido al carajo.

**Fin flashback**

-**pff**- la morena no dejaba de girar en la cama. De hecho no había podido dormir más de 5 minutos, porque ahí estaba ella, queriendo quitarle al amor de su vida.

En lugar de dormir se quedó pensando en que hacer para obtener la total atención de Finn. Se vistió rápidamente cambiando su común pijama por un conjunto muy sexy de encaje. Camino desde el baño hasta la cama y se situó sobre su novio. Comenzó a besarle el cuello y comenzó a acariciarlo dejando las marcas de sus uñas en la espalda de Finn

Lentamente las caricias de la morena surgían efecto en el cuerpo del chico, el que perezosamente iba despertando.

-**Rach**- dejo escapar un gemido ronco.

- **shhhmmm Finn**- susurro en su oído mientras mordía su lóbulo

El chico se giró para quedar sobre la morena. La cual feliz, se dejó ser bajo las caricias de su novio. Podía sentir los besos llenos de pasión sobre ella lo cual lo único que hacían era humedecerla.

-**mm...Finn**- soltó mientras entrelazaba sus dedos entre el cabello del chico.

Sin ni siquiera esperarlo Finn se levantó de la cama.

-**mierda...Fabray**- se dirigió al baño y Sin ni siquiera dudarlo se metió en la ducha.

La morena solo lo miro perpleja.

.-. .-.

En menos de 10 min el chico ya estaba fuera vistiéndose para salir.

-**lo siento Rach, lo había olvidado por completo. Ayer por la noche quede con Fabray para salir, no pienses mal**- se excusó el chico luego de ver la cara de su novia -**le enseñarle la ciudad, daremos una vuelta por ahí.**

**-puedo ir?-** pregunto la morena. Esa tipa no se iba a salir con la suya. Ya había arruinado su cena de bienvenida, no arruinaría también su sexo matutino.

-**NO**!- solo como grito

-**qué?**-Pregunto asombrada la morena

**- digo am.. No creo que sea buena idea Rach**

-**qué?-** la morena no creía lo que escuchaba

**-am te vas a cansar cariño**- otra excusa mas.

-**sabes que Finn, lárgate de aquí** - Le gritaba la morena

-**pero Rach...**

-**que te vayas de una vez, no entiendes**- se giro dejando a su novio con cara de bobo.( ja nada del otro mundo) - **tengo cosas que hacer**

Y salió de la habitación hacia la ducha.

Un perplejo Finn se acercaba a la ducha y le hablaba a una cantadora morena

-**Rach...no**...-la morena seguía sin responderle- **te veo más tarde...te amo Rach.**

Obviamente no recibió respuesta, y salió de ahí confundido por la actitud de su novia.

-**una vez más Fabray, pero esto aún no termina**- decía la morena mientras el agua de la ducha cubría su cuerpo.

_Marcador Fabray 2 vs Rachel 0_

.-.

Luego de 15 min en la ducha la morena se arreglaba para salir, no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Tomo su celular para llamar a la latina, seguro ella le ayudaría a deshacerse de "Fabray". Pero nada, su amiga no respondía. Marco varias veces más el número de su amiga hasta que la voz de la latina respondió:

-**espero que sea importante enana de circo**-respondió agitada

-**santana yo**...-La pequeña se interrumpía **-que haces, porque hablas así? Estas corriendo?**-inocente la morena.

-**espero que sea importante te repito, acabas de interrumpir un increíble orgasmo**-

-**santana tú? Estas?...oh dios..Oh dios...oh dios, estabas teniendo sexo**- al parecer la morena era de reacción retardada.

-**mira hermana perdida de pitufina, si no me dices que diablos quieres a la de ya te voy a colgar, estos dos ya se están divierto sin mí.** Se podía escuchar las risas de una mujer, y la voz de un hombre que Rachel reconoció como Brody. -**Así que habla**-

**-yo…Este..**

-**nada...ok adiós**- la latina colgaba la llamada.

Una perpleja morena se quitaba el auricular de su oído y lo miraba.

No podía creer que su amiga y Brody...no quiso terminar ese pensamiento. Termino de arreglarse y decidió salir. Necesitaba caminar, despejarse. Necesitaba un plan para deshacerse de fabray.

.

La morena se encontraba caminando por uno de los parques que había cerca de ahí. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su novio salía de un hotel de lujo con una chica. Si tan solo hubiera mirado hacia al frente sus dudas habrían sido resueltas.

Inconscientemente la morena llego al departamento de la latina. Realmente Rachel necesitaba hablar con ella, algo dentro de sí misma le hacía tener un mal presentimiento con respecto a Finn y esa "Fabray". No quería ni imaginar que.

Sin dudarlo uso la llave que previamente le había dado la latina, solo por si las dudas le sucedía algo. Error. Ni bien hubo entrado se dio de frente con una escena porno. Tenía frente a ella a dos mujeres y un hombre desnudos, teniendo sexo en la sala de la latina.

O.O

Tirada sobre el piso se encontraba su amiga con la cabeza de una chica entre sus piernas dándole placer. (O eso dejaba ver los gemidos). También pudo ver a un hombre. El cual enseguida reconoció era Brody su amigo del alma, su pareja de karaoke.

La pobre morena estaba tan impactada de lo que veía solo un largo gemido al unísono entre las dos chicas la sacaron de su trance de horror.

**-santana! Brody! Qué?. Qué? Qué diablos es...?**

-**quieres unirte enana?**-con una sonrisa la latina se recostaba sobre sus brazos para poder ver a la morena. No podía ocultar su cara de recién follada. Se levantó dejando de lado a Sarah que aun reposaba en sus piernas. No le importo mostrar su desnudes.

- **vamos Rach**- la latina intento tocar a la morena. Pero esta se alejó.

**-Puedes vestirte al menos**- le respondió quitándole la mirada de encima.

**-Rachel...**

-**vístete santana**- la interrumpió la pequeña. Te espero en la cocina.

La morena camino sin saludar ni dirigir la mirada a los otros que seguían desnudos. Pero al llegar a la puerta de la cocina se detuvo. Y sin girarse les hablo

-**y ustedes por favor háganme en favor de vestirse y largarse de aquí**.

La morena continúo su camino hasta el refri y tomo una cerveza fría.

**-debes estar muy mal si estas tomando cerveza antes del medio día- hablo una santana ya vestida**

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola otra vez, bueno lamento tardar en actualizar pero los proyectos que tengo para presentar en la uni no me dieron tregua para subir el nuevo capitulo, lo mas probable es que tarde en actualizar al menos durante 15 días, luego de ahí prometo al menos actualizar cada tercer día. Sin mas que decir disfruten del nuevo cap.

Los personajes que se mencionan no son míos.

.-.

CAPITULO 3

Ya había pasado todo el alboroto en el departamento de santana. Sus "acompañantes" habían hecho lo que la morena les pidió dejándole por fin la privacidad que necesitaban para poder desahogarse con su amiga.

-**que ha pasado Rach**?-lentamente la latina se acercaba a la morena. Quería abrazarla, porque sabía que la morena lo necesitaba, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. No quería que se apartara de nuevo. Presentía que algo no andaba bien con Rachel.

-**siento que...que Finn me...Me está engañado santana**- le dijo ya sin poder ocultar sus lágrimas. Sin duda estar así con el chico le dolía.-**solo se la pasa hablando de ella**- lloraba aún más la morena -**hoy en la mañana yo...yo...-**no quería contarle que Finn solo había prendido el boiler y no se había metido a bañar, pero creía que esa era una prueba a su favor- **yo...-**Como si la latina leyera la mente de Rachel soltó de repente.

-**finnocente te dejo horny**- soltó con toda la decencia que pudo.

La pequeña Rachel no sabía ni dónde meterse. Estaba más roja que un tomate. Aun así apenada al mil, esta asintió con la cabeza. La latina percibió como se sentía. Ya en la preparatoria la había pasado mal, las burlas de sus compañeros lograron que la autoestima de la morena siempre estuviera por los suelos. Así que comenzó con sus características bromas, aunque para ser sinceros a la morena le sentó muy bien la edad y e.

-**si tú quieres Rach**-se acercó aún más recargando a la morena en la encimera mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de Rachel**.- tú y yo...no se piénsalo...será un privilegio estar con la Gran Santana López.-**

-**jajaja bájale a tus humos santana-**le dijo Rachel alejándose de la latina pero sin parar de reír.

-**de que te ríes enana de circo, ya quisieran muchas tener este cuerpecito-** se acarició toda, desde los pechos hasta las caderas- **pero no todas tienen el privilegio entiendes-.**

-**jajá ya quisieras santana tu estas más tocada que las mañanitas- **Ups...alguien se había pasado con sus palabras.

-**oh por dios, no lo puedo creer, así que ¿eso piensas de mi?, no bueno si con esas amigas para que quiero enemigas**- se indignaba la latina.

**-oh** **vamos san, sabes que solo bromeaba-** Rachel seguía a la latina por toda la casa hasta llegar a la habitación. Intento tomarla del brazo para detenerla

-**no Rachel, no me toques,- **dramatizo la latina para adentrarse a suhabitación**- no dijiste tu que...**

Sin esperarlo la morena lanzo a santana a la cama y se posiciono sobre ella atrapándole las manos a cada lado de la latina, quedando en una posición tentativa para la latina.

**-a ver san lo siento ok, no debí decirte eso sabes que te quiero**- intento disculparse la morena, pero como siempre la latina hacía de las suyas.

**- vaya** **Rach, no entiendo como tu monigote no quiso tener sexo contigo, si yo con tan solo tenerte aquí, así sobre mí, haciéndome tu declaración de amor ya me puse al 100-**

-**SANTANA!- **la morena le soltó un brazo para poder golpeárselo.

**- oh vamos Rach, sabes que es verdad, eres una chica súper sexy, solo mírate tienes un cuerpo de infarto uff y no se digan esas piernas que uff... muchos morirían por tenerlas alrededor de la cintura- **la animaba la latina-**oh dio enana creo que me calenté contigo- **confesaba su amiga abanicando su mano sobre su cara.

**-Santana!**- esta vez la reprendió, pero por dentro la morena se sentía bien. Su amiga le había subido la autoestima.

**- y bien enana, que piensa hacer con tu noviosaurio**-

Rápidamente el semblante de Rachel cambió, no podía dejar de sentirse mal.

- **no lo sé san, ayer creí que no iba a poder dormir porque Finn estaría ya sabes**- la morena hacía señas con sus manos.

-**dándole vida al muerto-** Santana y su forma tan decente de decir las cosas.

Aun así la morena asistió a lo dicho por su amiga. Ella esperaba estar con Finn luego de todo lo sucedido durante el año que él estuvo de misión, extrañaba sentir las caricias de su chico. No era lo mismo que tener un amigo en el baño como la llama Kanny García.

- **pero que paso Rach, no entiendo porque el monig...Finn**-se corrigió luego de la miradita que le dio Rachel-**pudo haberse negado a estar contigo, no logro entenderlo Rach, es absurdo.**

**- pues para mí está muy claro san**- nuevamente las lagrimas aparecían en la cara de la pequeña**-Finn me está engañando con esa "Fabray"**- le dijo a su amiga resaltando el apellido de chica nombrada.

-**hey Rach tienes pruebas de eso. No estoy defendiendo a finnocente**- se defendió la morena luego de ver como la morena la miraba**- te ayudare no lo dudes, pero necesito pruebas. No quiero que ahora si tu novio ese me ponga la orden de restricción. Recuerdas lo de la florería.**

**Flashback**

-**santana Finn me engaña**- sollozaba la morena en los brazos de su amiga.

-**de que hablas Rach?** -Se asustaba la latina

-**Finn me engaña con la señorita Collins, ayer lo vi saliendo de ahí muy sonriente**- sé que me engaña

-**pero Rach la señorita Collins no ha aceptado salir con infinidad de hombre del los alrededores, que te hace pensar que saldrá con Finn**- aceptémoslo el chico no era muy guapo y mucho menos listo- **creo que te lo estas imaginando Rach-**

-**estas de su lado santana?! -**le pregunto a su amiga -**de seguro tu le estas ayudando eres una…**-santana la detuvo

-**te** **cuidado con lo que vas a decir Rachel**- le dijo con voz seria

**- lo siento tanto san**- abrazo a su amiga- **no quise…-** la latina la interrumpía nuevamente

-**tranquila Rachel, te ayudare con esto**- le decía en un abrazo.

Luego de una semana de espiar a Finn la latina llego a la misma conclusión que su amiga Finn la estaba engañando.

Más de una vez vio salir al monigote salir muy feliz de la casa de la señorita Collins la que lo despedía con una gran sonrisa. No podía ser mas sínico y engañarla el día su aniversario. El chico le había dicho que iba a estar ocupado toda la tarde. Adivinen donde estaban así es en la florería.

La latina lo espero 3 horas para enfrentarlo. Cuando lo vio salir no lo dudo ni un poco y salto sobre él.

**-Que mierda te pasa finnocente, porque mierda le haces eso a Rachel ella te ama animal**- la morena comenzaba a golpear al chico con un bastón que había quitado a un viejito**.- eres la peor escoria Finn**

-**Santana para…joder para**- el chico esquivaba los golpes

-**Señorita deje de golpearlo el**…- ni termino de decir nada cuando la latina ya salía hacia ella

**-Santana! Alguien la tomaba por atrás, ya deja de hacer el ridículo, no estoy engañando a Rachel** - Finn le hablaba enojado. La latina aun intentaba soltarse para ir sobre la señorita Collins. Marisa me estaba ayudando a hacer el regalo de aniversario para Rach.

-**Cálmate de una jodida vez o tendré que poner una orden de restricción**- Como por arte de magia la latina se calmo

**Fin flashback**

- **lo sé san, solo que esta vez es diferente, lo siento aquí**- se toco el corazón- **el solo pronunciar el apellido de esa mujer me hace sentir inquieta, es..Es... no quiero perderlo**- se abrazo a su amiga y comenzó a llorar aun mas.

-**pero Rachel, cualquier hombre o mujer se morirían por estar contigo, no tanto como estar conmigo la gran santana López**- la morena solo giro los ojos -**pero aun así Rach, eres hermosa.**

Se hizo silencio en la habitación, solo se podían oír los sollozos de la morena.

-**Rach, respóndeme algo**- le dijo luego de pensar lo que quería preguntar.

**- porque sigues con Finn?, y no me digas que lo amas porque sabes que no es cierto-**interrumpió la latina luego de ver a su amiga abrir la boca sin realmente pensar en la pregunta - **vamos Rach, porque sigues con Finn luego de todo lo que te ha hecho**.

Por unos minutos todo fue silencio, la latina esperaba la respuesta de su amiga. Luego de 10 minutos esperando respuesta la morena se alejo solo un poco de la latina para poder hablarle.

**- no lo sé santana**- fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta. La latina solo la miro y le beso la frente.

**- Puedes mentirme a mí, pero no te mientas a ti misma Rachel**- le dijo con voz dulce

**-no es eso san…es solo que no lo sé**- nuevamente las lagrimas aparecían en el rostro de la morena. La latina pensaba para sí misma (_**como es posible que un cuerpo tan chiquito produzca tantas lagrimas**_**)- creo que es...porque él me hace sentir amada, me hace sentir bonita, se que el siempre va a estar para mi, con el tengo todo seguro.**

-**pero Rach, que hay de lo que tú sientes**- la latina interrumpió a su amiga- **no puedes aferrarte a él, ambas sabemos que el no es tu felicidad, y no me mires así sabes que es verdad, dejaste tus sueños Rachel, lo recuerdas**- la miraba haciéndola entender-**dejaste tu sueño de entrar a NYADA para irte con él a L.A y que paso, que el fracaso y además te **arrastro con él. Esta no es la vida que planeaste Rach.- le decía casi con desesperación-Por favor ya no te mientas a ti misma. Tu sueño era, es y siempre será cantar en un escenario.

**-santana..**.- la pequeña se abrazo nuevamente a la latina y lloro. Las palabras de su amiga aunque fueron dolorosas, eran ciertas, ella había dejado todo por Finn.

Así estuvieron abrazadas y sin darse cuenta, ambas cayeron rendidas en un profundo sueño.

Horas más tarde ambas morenas despertaba por el sonido de un celular.

Como era de esperarse santana despertó de mal humor. Nuestra hermosa morena no se espero lo que le sucedería.

- **enano de circo despierta y apaga tu porquería de celular!-**le dijo mientras la tiraba de la cama

-**AAYY!-** la morena se quejaba**- santana porque mierda me tiraste, que diablos te pasa**-una dolorida morena le respondía desde el piso

-**responde de una jodida vez tu celular**- le gritaba la latina para girarse e intentar dormir otra vez.

Luego de despertar del letargo producido por la caída Rachel tomo su celular.

-**es Finn**-a la morena le brillaron los ojos. Santana que no había podido dormir mas solo se dedicaba a escuchar sin cambiar de posición.-**que!**!- el grito de Rachel la hizo saltar de la cama para mirar a su amiga.

-**que jodidos haces tú con el teléfono de Finn**-sin duda quien quiera que fuera no era muy agradable para la morena. Santana desde su lugar le hacía señas para que pusiera su celular en altavoz. La morena no tardo en hacerlo.

-**oye Rachel**-wow lo que ambas sintieron al escuchar la voy de "Fabray". Ambas se miraron

Como diciendo _**-"sentiste eso**_"- si exacto, la reacción de cierta parte de su cuerpo causo la misma sensación en ambas, incluso por un momento se olvidaron de la bronca que le tenían a "Fabray".

-**Rachel sigues ahí?-**preguntaba la chica Fabray sacando de su burbuja orgásmica a las otras dos, que si bien ya habían arruinado su ropa interior.

-**no me has respondido, que jodidos haces con el teléfono de Finn?-** la morena volvía a su actitud de mal plan

**- lo que pasa es que Finn tomo de mas y se quedo dormido aquí en**...- dudo si decirle donde, por las charlas con Finn sabia que Rachel se ahogaba en un vaso de agua, por cualquier cosa su primer pensamiento era que Finn la engañaba**- En mi casa. Estuvimos con algunos compañeros nos tomamos unos tragos y al parecer a Hudson se le pasaron. Yo no puedo condu...**-los pitidos del teléfono le hacían saber que la llamada se había cortado. Volvió a marcar a la morena recibiendo por respuesta la voz de la contestadora ahí cayo en cuenta que la morena le había colgado.

-**ay morena**- se reía de la actitud de Rachel- **tranquilo amigo, esa mujer no es para nosotros, ella ya tiene a su chico**- se dijo a si misma la sargento Fabray para luego dirigirse al baño.

Por otra parte, una morena lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de su amiga.

-**santana tú la oíste, esta con ella! EN SU CASA! Ya no hay duda Finn me engaña**- gritaba la morena. Se sentía tan frustrada.

**-Rachel tranquilízate ok, mira veamos el lado bueno**- Rachel la miro con odio- **no me mires así Rachel Barba Berry o te dejo aquí en tu burbuja de amargura.**

**- lo siento santana, pero esta situación me sobre pasa**-se disculpo la morena, quien solo recibió un beso a su disculpa.

-**como te decía Rach. Mira el lado bueno, cuando Finn se embriaga su "amiguito" no sale de su cueva. Otra cosa, cuando despierta es aún peor, recuerda su mal humor además de que coordina su caminar igual o peor que godzilla**- le decía santana burlándose de la embriagues que solía tener el novio de su amiga-**pero por otra parte si quieres que todo el peso de lima **_**Heights**_** caiga sobre ella vamos a buscarla.**

**- aun no sé donde vive santana**- le decía despacito.- **además esta vez voy a confiar en él **- sentenciaba la morena. Dejando a la latina perpleja con sus palabras, no podía creer las palabras de Rachel.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno aquí les dejo un capitulo corto, aun así espero que les guste. Disfrútenlo :D

Los personas que aquí aparecen no son míos.

Capítulo 4

Dos semanas después

Las cosas con Finn no habían cambiado en absoluto. Al parecer el único tema que sabía era Fabray, sin duda la morena de apoco iba perdiendo los estribos ya no soportaba a su novio. Se había cansado de siempre lo mismo. Por primera vez deseo que Finn no le hablara, que saliera de su apartamento, que se fuera.

-**santana responde**- le hablaba a su teléfono ya que la latina no le atendía -**vamos donde te metiste san, te necesito ahora**- hablaba con el teléfono el su oído.

Trato de comunicarse con su amiga varias veces más pero siempre le saltaba la operadora.

En otro lugar lejos del departamento de Rachel

Llegaba la latina al lugar indicado su amiga Frannie, se reunirían para despedirse de ella ya que había aceptado un trabajo en Londres y se tenía que mudar. Además les quería presentar a su hermana la cual era nueva en la ciudad o al menos solo se la presentaría a Santana ya que Sarah la conocía más que bien.

La latina entro y comenzó a buscar a sus amigas por todo el lugar. Las ubico en una mesa cerca de la terraza.

-**Hey Santana**!-Sarah llamaba la atención de su amiga

-**que tal chicas**- saludo a las dos ahí presentes si no le fallaban las cuentas faltaba la hermana de Frannie.

-**qué bien que llegas, Quinn también está por llegar**- le decía Frannie

-**si claro de seguro ha de estar por ahí ligando con una zorra**- escupía con odio Sarah. Al parecer la chica aun no pasaba página con la rubia.

-**te equivocas Sarah**- hablo una voz detrás de la latina la que se estremeció al sentirla detrás de su cuerpo- me estaba despidiendo de un amigo el cual me trajo ya que aun no conozco muy bien la ciudad

-**hola soy Quinn la hermana de Frannie**- se presento a la chica que tenia frente a ella. La latina se petrifico frente a Quinn, no sabía si era su forma de sonreír, o esa presencia tan arrolladora que tenia o quizá por esos ojos que tenían cierto tono de picardía cubierta por inocencia.

-**ah..ah hola**...- balbuceo la latina - **soy Santana**- no podía apartar la mirada de la rubia.

-**ven siéntate aquí**- poso su mano en la cintura de la latina. Lo que provoco que Santana sintiera como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Se dejo guiar por la rubia hasta llegar al lugar disponible, ella tomo otra silla y la coloco a un lado de la latina.

Por primera vez la latina se sentía intimidada, así que decidió pararse por unas bebidas.

**-quieres algo de tomar Quinn?-** preguntaba la latina a la rubia sentada a su lado- claro preciosa- se paraba de su asiento**- yo te acompaño**- respondió seguido de un guiño de ojo, que no hizo más que aumentar el nerviosismo en la latina.

Ambas chicas se perdían entre la multitud que poco a poco crecía.

Cuando llegaron a la barra la latina se recargo en la barra para llamar la atención de barman. Justo cuando creía haber logrado llamar la atención del chico sintió a alguien rodeándola por detrás.

-**que mierda**…- intento girarse, pero una voz en su oído la detuvo.

-**no te asustes preciosa**- le hablaba Quinn, haciendo que la piel de la latina se erizara.

Santana se dejo llevar por lo que la rubia le provocaba, pero había algo que no le cuadraba sentía algo en su trasero. Pero sus cálculos no daban, Quinn era una chica.

Como si la rubia le leyera la mente le dijo:

-**se que lo sientes**- se apretó más a la latina haciéndola gemir.

No lo podía creer, la latina no podía creer lo que tenía frente a ella, o más bien atrás de ella. Se giro para enfrentarla.

-**Traes un ****strap-on?-** pregunto la latina mirándola_ "__**uno muy grande**__"_ pensó.

Quinn negó mientras reía. La cual hipnotizo a la latina, si se podía aun más. La rubia se acerco al cuello de la latina rozando su nariz adrede, subía hasta su oído y rozando sus labios en su lóbulo le susurro- tócalo-

-**que?**- Santana se sorprendió por lo dicho por la rubia

-**tócalo y dime si es un juguete**- tomo la mano de la latina y la coloco sobre su miembro.

La latina abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo, la chica que tenía enfrente no solo era hermosísima y sexy, si no que tenía un pene_.- __**dios ahora veo porque Sarah aun no la supera**__- _se dijo a sí misma.

**-quieren que les sirva algo**- interrumpía el barman-

La latina se sentía solo un poco aliviada por la interrupción. Para qué negarlo. Obviamente le gusto lo que sintió segundos antes.

-**dos mojitos por favor**- le respondía la rubia al chico. Santana ni sus luces aun seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos

-**aquí tienes tus mojitos preciosa**- le intentaba coquetear mientras entregaba las dos bebidas. Cosa que a la rubia solo le genero repulsión así que pago las bebidas y se volvió para regresar con sus amigas.

Tomaron sus bebidas y ya entradas en calor decidieron saltar a la pista del lugar. Frannie no tardo mucho en encontrar pareja. Enseguida que se levanto un chico la invito y se fueron a un lado de la pista. Por otro lado Sarah desairó a un chico luego de ver que Quinn le pedía a la latina que bailara con ella, la que gustosa acepto.

No pararon de bailar, y a decir verdad cada vez sus movimientos se volvían mas sexuales. Las manos de ambas_ "__inocentemente__"_ tocaban partes de su acompañante e manera sugerente, la latina restregaba su trasero sobre el bulto de la rubia que la sujetaba de la cintura para apretarla más hacia sí.

Mientras tanto Sarah hacia bilis desde su asiento.

La velada siguió su curso, todas la había pasado estupendo. Quizá no todas ya que Sarah parecía que tenía mierda bajo su nariz ya que en toda la noche la paso con el ceño fruncido sin apartar la vista de Quinn la cual no podía quitarle las manos de encima a la latina luego de su intenso baile.

Cuando no la abrazaba, ponía su mano sobre su rodilla, le tomaba la mano. La idea era que siempre estaban en contacto.

-**creo que ya es hora de irnos chicas**- decía Frannie- mañana tenemos que ir a trabajar.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

-**Bien vámonos-** las cuatro chicas bajaron para buscar un taxi- **Sarah, compartes taxi conmigo y con Quinn**- le decía Frannie a su amiga.

-**si por mí no hay problema**- respondía cortante

**-porque Santana se va a ir sola a su departamento**?- preguntaba Quinn

-**bueno Quinn, yo vivo a dos cuadras de aquí y ustedes viven del otro lado de la ciudad**…

**-te acompañare a tu casa**- la interrumpía la rubia

-**podemos irnos de una maldita vez**- al parecer a Sarah no le había gustado el cambio de planes.

-**bien Quinn pero no llegues tan tarde, mañana debemos ir a ver nuevos departamentos**-le decía su hermana.

-**no como crees, estaré a tiempo y fresca como una lechuga**-.

- **más te vale eh**- amenazo a la rubia

- **bueno nos vemos Frannie, mucha suerte**- se despedía la latina

-**gracias las extrañare a ambas**- abrazaba a Santana- **anda Sarah únete al abrazo**-ambas amigas se despedían.

Minutos más tarde

-**Quieres Pasar?** -Le preguntaba la latina a Quinn desde el marco de la puerta

- **ok, solo por unos minutos**-


	6. Chapter 6

Les dejo aquí un nuevo cap tenia en mente que fuera mas largo pero tuve que omitir mas de la mitad del capitulo ya que al parecer no les agradaba la idea de ver Quinntana.

Para las que me lo pidieron que les avisara bueno omití todo, pero lo que no pude por cuestiones de la historia fue la platica previa a la noche de Santana.

Disfruten :D

Los personaje mencionados no son míos.

A la mañana siguiente.

- santana donde diablos has estado!?- le gritaba la morena.

Luego de despedir a la rubia, santana había tomado su teléfono y había visto las 57 llamadas de la morena, así que le llamo para ver la urgencia, O mejor dicho era porque necesitaba analgésicos y ella no tenía la fuerza suficiente en las piernas para poder levantarse.  
>La noche pasada con la rubia le había dejado un poco indispuesta.<p>

- estaba muy ocupada y no podía responder- de cierta forma Santana no mentía - además vi tus llamadas hasta esta mañana- la rubia le había pedido que dejara en modo silencio su celular, no quería interrupciones.

-eres una tonta, sabes!?-le reprochaba - yo aquí preocupada por no saber donde carajos estabas-se descargaba la morena- y tu por ahí con Dios sabe quién- la morena estaba realmente molesta.

- ya está bien Rachel. Lo siento ok.- La tomo de las manos- a ver Rachel hermosa preciosa I love you forever retiarto, quien te quiere- le decía con voz tierna mientras la latina la abrazaba.

-que quieres santana?- Rachel sabia que cuando su amiga hablaba así era porque le iba a pedir algo, y de hecho no se equivocaba.

- ja como crees que solo te llamo para eso- se hacia la ofendida- que mal concepto tienes de mi

-me lo vas a decir, si o no?- al parecer la morena no andaba para juegos.

-ok Rach, puedes ir a la farma...  
>-oh por dios santana no puede ser estas embarazada? Te dije que te cuidaras, pero no…. Oh my God es de Brody? Cuanto tienes de retra…<p>

- CALLATE YA RACHEL!-gritaba por el auricular- no estoy embarazada joder, es solo que necesito unos analgésico- le decía eso ultimo con voz más seria.

-pero san...estas bien? Te pasa algo, esta enferma?

Quieres que llame a un medi...  
>-POR EL AMOR DE DIOS RACHEL-nuevamente le gritaba- ya cállate, y no carajo no estoy embarazada, estoy bien, es solo que ayer estuve con alguien y...me los vas a traer o no?- Cortaba su explicación hacia la morena.<p>

- ok santana, en 20 min llego a tu casa-le respondía una atónita morena.  
>-<em>sera Brody<em>?- pensaba para sí misma luego de cortar la llamada.

20 min después

Una morena desesperada tocaba la puerta del departamento de su amiga. La cual daba la impresión de que ahí dentro no había nadie.

-santana me puede abrir ya, por favor- le gritaba a santana. Su celular sonó.

-Enana de circo deja de gritar y tocar como histérica, los vecinos se van a quejar del escándalo y me van a botar de aquí, recuerda como termino la última fiesta que hicimos, así que usa de una puta vez la llave de emergencia y entra- le gritaba por el teléfono.

Rápidamente la morena saco la llave y entro al departamento. Busco a su amiga y la encontró en la cama aun sin arreglar.

-esta habitación huele a sexo santana- la retaba la morena-

-ya Rachel déjame en paz, tienes lo que te pedí? -preguntaba la Latina aun desde su cama.

La morena se acercaba hasta ella con las pastillas y con un vaso de agua.  
>-aquí tienes San- le entregaba las cosas- segura estas bien? Te ves fatal-sentenciaba Rachel.<p>

-gracias Rach, y si estoy así es porque pase una noche increíble- suspiraba la morena al recordar a su amante.

-estuviste con Brody? -por si las dudas preguntó

-no, es una chica su nombre es Quinn- recordaba la latina con nostalgia.

-una chica? A la morena no le cerraba.- donde la conociste san?- aun le intrigaba saber quien había dejado así a la "Gran Santana López"

-es la hermana de Frannie, amiga de Sarah, llegó hace poco a la ciudad- Le contaba a su amiga.

- esa mujer es una diosa en la cama, y además sabes qué? Tiene un pene- el solo recordar a Quinn le causaba que su dolorida vagina deseará a la rubia. -un grande y poderoso pene- le decía recordando a la rubia.

-ella te dejo así?- la morena se sorprendía

-deberías de verla Rach, es hermosa, es rubia y tiene unos ojos que con solo mirarte hacen que caigas a sus pies. Si no es porque sé que yo Santana López no creo en el matrimonio ya me habría casado con esa mujer Rach. Wow esa mujer tiene una presencia que te atrae a ella...Quinn es tan sexy...enserio tienes que mirar esos ojos son wow.

Alerta. Luego de escuchar a su amiga, no pudo dejar de sentir una alerta dentro de ella. A su mente vinieron las palabras de Finn-(fabray es wow esa mujer es...- sabes Rach, esa mujer atrae con su simple presencia...- Fabray es una mujer muy sexy...- en el entrenamiento enamoro a todo el escuadron-...- rach esa mujer en accion es wow tan sexy-...-tiene unos ojos que enganchan pero cuando se enoja, olvidate, pareceria que te asesinan con solo pestañar.

Algo no le cerraba. Tenía la misma sensación de que algo no estaba bien.

-La volverás a ver?-preguntó la morena  
>- si la volveré a ver dentro de 2 semana luego de que se instale-respondió la latina- un amigo le propuso que viviera con él y su novia. Y al parecer acepto. Solo necesitan hablar con la novia de su amigo y listo.<p>

-ya veo, y porque no vive con Frannie o Sarah por ejemplo- a la morena le interesaba saber más de esa chica, tenía un presentimiento hacia ella.

- con Frannie no puede porque vendió si departamento se mudara a Londres, y con Sarah no creo que quiera.-recordaba las palabras de si amiga- tuvieron sus roces y Sarah se enamoró de ella, aun no lo supera así que bueno.

-jajajaja- se rio A carcajada limpia interrumpiendo a su amiga -porque siempre tus conquistas son así san?-

Al parecer la latina no entendió de lo que hablaban.

-y bien cuando conoceré a tu conquista santana, con suerte y te casas con ella jajaja- se reía de la cara de su amiga ya que su amiga no creí ni en broma en el matrimonio.

-pues vamos a reunirnos otra vez en dos semanas- ignoraba a la morena- iremos a Greco es una antro de ambiente-le decía como si nada.  
>La cara de Rachel se quedo de a 6. No sabía que su amiga asistiera a ese tipo de lugares.<br>-Que enana, ya verás si es que te animas a acompañarte, el ambiente que tiene es buenísimo-sentenciaba su amiga- y no voy solo por las sexys chicas, enserio el ambiente, la música y las personas son geniales aunque no te puedo negar que más de un gogo esta...

-Santana!- la retaba la morena-enserio crees que iré a ese...-lo medito-lugar

-pues ahora que lo pones así-la latina dio la finta de darle la razón-pues esta de mas decir que-hizo una pausa dramática- ahora iras conmigo quieras o no...Y no quiero dramas eh!  
>La morena solo la miro perpleja.<p>

Luego de tomarse el analgésico la movilidad de Santana mejoro bastante como para poder levantarse de la cama y darse una ducha. La morena mientras tanto cocinaba el almuerzo para ambas.

-es la ducha mas difícil que me he tenido que dar- aparecería la latina en la cocina  
>-por que lo dices estas bien?- se preocupo<p>

-fue tan difícil quitarme los restos de Quinn de mi cuerpo, creo que moriré si no tengo su...-

Rachel le lanzó una tostada por la cabeza para que se callara. No quería volver al baño a arreglarse su ropa interior la cual se vio arruinada luego de que su amiga le contará lo que había vivido con Quinn. No podía creérselo no conocía a esa Quinn y más de una vez solo escuchar su nombre le causaba escalofríos.

-Rachel que mierda te pasa- le gritaba la latina.

-si no te callaba en ese momento iba a tener un orgasmo de solo recordar a Quinn.

-es que Rach tienes que conocerla- Rachel solo le lanzo una mirada.

Así paso el desayuno entre pláticas. Hasta llegar al tema de Finn.

-que pasa Rachel, siento que algo te preocupa- la latina le dio pauta para que se abriera.

- no sé lo que me pasa san, las cosas con Finn siguen igual, creí que cuando regresará todo seria genial, estaría con él, no se, tenía en mente estar súper feliz, pero no es así.-se desahogaba la morena-ahora nada va bien, y a Finn se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de llevar a Quinn al departamento.

-como dices? Qué diablos le pasa a la marmota esa que tienes por novio?- la morena ni se preocupo por retarla al llamar así a su novio..

-como escuchas, a Finn se le ocurrió la gran idea de invitarla a vivir con nosotros.  
>La cara perpleja de santana lo decía todo. En lo más recóndito de su mente, algo hizo clic. Pero entre la emoción de haber conocido a Quinn y su amiga bajoneada por el monigote de su novio no logró verlo en ese momento.<p>

-Pero porqué? Amiga enserio tu novio esta idiota o que, llevar a vivir a tu casa a su amante- por la cara que puso Rachel, santana se dio cuenta que la había regado.  
>Rápidamente los ojos de Rachel se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas.<br>-espera Rach, yo...yo…no no quise decir eso. A lo que me refiero es que...-ya no sabía ni decirle a su amiga. Pero eso era lo que pensaba, Finn no sería tan idiota de llevar a su casa a su amante. O si?


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno espero que les guste, aclaro es un fic Faberry, pero digamos que necesita que pasaran ciertas cosas.

Los personajes que menciono aquí no son míos.

Disfruten :D

.-.

Paso así una nueva semana, todos parecían seguir con su vida, excepto Rachel, hasta cierto punto ella se cansaba de sí misma.

-**Como estas san**- llegaba Rachel al departamento de su amiga.

**- bien ahora que se la verdad de Quinn-** le conto a la morena- **es una mujeriega de lo peor, recuerdas que te dije que saldría con Sarah, Quinn y otras más pues bueno la muy zorra me dejo por irse con otra**- estaba cabreada

-**la querías santana?**- pregunto temiendo la respuesta luego de cómo había descrito a Quinn.

-**claro que no Rachel, pero no puedo negar que esa mujer sabe lo que hace**- confeso- **por cierto rach, tengo que contarte algo-**

-**ay no santana te embarazo?**- le decía Rachel.

**- no Rachel, y cállate déjame contarte que tengo una sesión de fotos importantísima y me iré por 2 semanas, sabes lo que significa-** le contaba con emoción

**-que me vas a dejar sola aquí con Finn y su amante**- hacia pucheros- **ok es broma, es una excelente noticia felicidades San, por fin.**

Como les dije parecía que todos avanzaban menos ella, Rachel parecía estancarse en todo.

Pero en ese momento el destino no estaba a favor de la morena y haría que su vida cambiara, y pusiera en su camino a algo bastante peculiar. Si este día conocería a quien creía ser su Némesis.

**-Rach mi amor, estas en casa?-** le gritaba Finn luego de entrar a casa con otra persona detrás de el.  
>-<strong>si Finn estoy en nuestra habitación<strong>-le respondía la morena también a gritos.

-me **esperas aquí un momento? Déjame hablar primero con ella si-**  
>-<strong>muy bien Hudson, ve con tu mujer<strong>- le respondía la acompañante de Finn.

La morena lo presintió. Fue como esas veces que de la nada sientes que algo malo va a pasar y sucede. Bueno pues esa misma sensación tuvo la morena.

**-hola mi amor buenos días**- llegaba Finn y abrazaba a la morena por detrás depositando sus labios en el cuello expuesto de su chica-**me extrañaste cariño?**

-** demasiado amor, desperté esta mañana y ya no estabas, a donde fuiste? -** la curiosidad de la morena era mucha, pero dado que tenía un mal presentimiento decidió averiguarlo de una vez. Quizá así, si pudiera animarse por fin a dejar a su novio. La idea de dejarlo idea la estaba haciendo ruido últimamente.

-**rach**- finn hizo una pausa**- hay algo que quiero comentarte**- ahí venia el sentimiento de alarma- **digamos que, bueno...este. .-** Finn estabas nervioso- **imagina que..-**  
>-<strong>joder Finn habla de una puta vez-<strong> la morena y su falta de paciencia hacían que comenzará a hablar como camionero.

**- está bien Rachel-**Finn soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo**- recuerdas a la sargento Fabray?-** pregunto esperando una respuesta que no llego así que continuo**- bueno, tu sabes que ella no conoce a nadie y no tiene donde vivir, este ultimo****…****e****ste último mes ha estado hospedándose en un hotel con su hermana. Pero su hermana se mudara a Londres y bueno yo pensé que...****  
><strong>-**No**-fue la única respuesta de Rachel  
><strong>-pero Rachel tenemos dos habitaciones extra, no habría problema por eso-<strong>  
><strong>-que no Finn<strong>-se alejo de su habitación hacia la sala de estar sin realmente mirar quien estaba- **no Finn de seguro esperas que acepte para que puedas revolcarte en nuestra cama con la señorita 'Perfección fabray'**-grito con enojo.

- **de hecho**- alguien hablo detrás de la morena erizando su piel completamente-**mi nombre es Quinn Fabray-** la rubia camino hacia la morena y le extendió la mano- **un placer conocerla señorita...?**-se paro para escuchar el nombre de la morena, el cual ya conocía dado que Finn no para de hablar de ella.  
>Por su parte la morena se quedo en shock, no sabía si era por el hecho de tener a su némesis frente a ella o por el hecho de haber gritado que se revolcaba con su novio o el hecho de que esa mujer era envolvente. No podía quitar la vista de la mujer frente a ella. Su novio había quedado corto cuando la describió y esa voz, -esta mujer me debe ya muchas prendas intimas- pensaba la morena.<br>**-hey estas bien?-** preguntó Quinn preocupada al ver la cara de Rachel y el hecho que no hablaba.  
><strong>-Rachel amor<strong>- las palabras de Finn la sacaron de su letargo, llegando a la misma habitación donde estaban las otras dos.  
><strong>-Finn que mierda significa esto<strong>-la morena ya estaba que echaba chispas- **pensabas que iba a aceptar así como así, joder Finn, es tu puta amante**

-**de que jodido hablas Rachel?-** Finn comenzaba a exaltarse  
><strong>- creo que es mejor que me vaya<strong>- Quinn intentaba interrumpir-  
><strong>- tú no te vas a ningún puto lado<strong>- le grito enojado a la rubia  
><strong>-a mi no me gritas Hudson y lo sabes muy bien-<strong> le respondía con total tranquilidad, aunque su cara mostraba que en cualquier momento le saltaba encima.  
>-<strong>me vale mierda lo que digas Fabray<strong>-se acerco para quedar a centímetros de ella es mi puta casa-  
><strong>-Finn cálmate<strong>- la morena se acerco. Conocía a Finn estaba perdiendo los estribos, a pesar del creciente odio que le tenía a Quinn temía por ella y la rubia.  
><strong>-no te metas estúpida<strong>- soltó un manotazo en el rostro de la morena haciéndola caer sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala.  
>-<strong>no vuelvas a ponerle una manos encima estúpido<strong>- Quinn lo tomó del cuello

- **o que fabray**-le sonrió sínicamente y tomo las manos de la rubia para quitársela de encima. Pero la sargento fue más rápida y le dio un derechazo a Finn dejándolo inconsciente haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente. Se giro hacia la morena.  
>-<strong>estás bien Rachel?<strong> –Quinn se acerco con cautela.

La morena se lanzó a sus brazos. Quinn la recibió gustosa, bueno no solo ella tambien su buen soldado. La rubia se tuvo que concentrar para no pensar otras cosas. En ese momento Rachel la necesitaba.  
>-<strong>todo va a estar bien, no te volverá a poner una mano encima<strong>- le decía mientras acariciaba la espalda de la morena.  
>Pasaron unos minutos sin que ninguna dijera nada. Hasta que Rachel hablo.<p>

-**tu mano, te has lastimado**- contemplo la mano de la rubia

-**estoy bien**-Quinn se levanto con la morena y la llevo al baño de su habitación.

-**tienes un botiquín?-** pregunto. La morena asistió y le hizo seña con la cabeza para que buscara el botiquín. Quinn curo la herida en el labio de la morena.

- **quiero que sepas que aun no me agradas te odio demasiado, pero... quisieras quedarte esta noche conmigo.****  
><strong>La rubia no lo pensó. La apretó contra ella y le susurro en el oído.  
>-<strong>por supuesto que si morena<strong>- Rachel pudo sentir una corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo.  
>-<strong>Rachel Berry<strong>- soltó sin más confundiendo a la rubia.  
>-<strong>mi nombre es Rachel Berry.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno aquí dejo un corto cap ya que los finales en la uni me están consumiendo.

Disfruten! :D

Los personajes que se mencionan no son míos.

La rubia no podía negar lo bien que se sentía tener a Rachel entre sus brazos. Aunque la razón por la cual ahora la abrazaba consolándola le enojaba. Quinn no entendía como un tipejo como Finn tenía como novia a una chica como Rach. –_**Oh Rach, como puedes estar con Finn**_- pensaba Quinn- _**ya no debes de preocuparte**__**yo voy a cuidarte**_- decía la rubia en sus pensamientos.

Horas más tarde un desorientado Finn se despertaba.  
>-<strong>Rachel? Estás aquí?-<strong> hablaba Finn  
>-<strong>le dije que saliera un rato con algún amigo<strong>- hablaba Quinn desde la obscuridad.  
><strong>-que carajos paso?-<strong>preguntó con su particular cara de tonto  
><strong>-que paso Finn?<strong> Se levanto del sofá se paro frente a Finn y se cruzo de brazos**- pasa…** **que te atreviste a levantarle una mano, la golpeaste por que intento detenerte en uno de tus arranques de mierda.**  
><strong>-dime que no le hice Na…<strong>  
><strong>-No le hiciste nada porque no te lo permití-<strong> interrumpía la rubia- **pero te advierto Finn, pobre de ti si la vuelves a tocar.  
>-jajaja por dios, quien mierda te crees tú-<strong> hablaba el chico  
><strong>-sabes que conmigo no puedes Finn<strong>-la rubia habla tranquila, incluso se podía ver una ligera sonrisa en su cara por verse superior a Finn.  
><strong>-pues esta vez funcionara<strong>- Finn se lanzó a la rubia, la cual adivino lo que haría Finn se movió con rapidez y lo esquivó haciéndolo estrellarse de lleno en la pared.  
><strong>-eres una maldita zorra<strong>- le gritaba Finn con la mano en su nariz ensangrentada.

**-donde quedo el respeto querido Hudson**-lo tomo del cabello manteniendo firme para hablarle**.-ya te he dicho Finn, no permitiré que vuelvas a tocarla-**el chico quizo golpear a la rubia, la cual lo sometió enseguida.- **deja los dramas Finn se un buen chico y toma tus pastillas.****  
><strong>**-no volveré a tomar esa mierda fabray, no la necesito-**  
><strong>-jajaja-<strong> se reía la rubia- **eso es mentira y lo sabes, ya no recuerdas porque me pediste vivir aquí con ustedes.**

Finn solo la miro con rabia. Sabía que la rubia tenía razón, lo había hecho para proteger a la morena. Pero obviamente no le iba a dar la razón.

Salvados por la campaña, por asi decirlo. En ese momento llego la morena evitando inconscientemente que Finn y Quinn se asesinaran. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo denso que se sentía el ambiente en esa habitación.

-que pasa?- pregunto mirando a ambos en la oscuridad. Por dentro le aterraba que hubiera pasado algo entre los dos y que lo que le había pasado fuera un plan de la rubia para poder estar a solas con Finn.

-**nada que te importe Rachel**- contesto Finn fríamente provocando que los dientes de la rubia rechinaran al apretarlos de enojo.

-**Hudson**- Quinn lo asesino con la mirada.

La morena no entendía que diablos pasaba con esos dos, le asustaba enserio aun así lo dejo de lado para hablar con ellos sobre la decisión que había tomado.

**-bueno…yo.. Estuve en casa de Brody**- se pauso para ver la reacción de Finn ya que poco le agradaba su amigo- **el me ayudo a decidirme y… creo que es buena idea que te quedes con nosotros Fabray- **La rubia tuvo que abstenerse de correr a abrazar a la morena pero no pudo evita mostrar una gran sonrisa por la noticia. Por otro lado Finn estaba que echaba chispas, pero no podía retractarse.

Luego de que Rachel aceptara la propuesta de que Quinn se quedara en su departamento. Aun seguía sin agradarle, de hecho creía que nunca podría llegar a llevarse bien con la rubia, pero no podía negar que de cierta manera se sentía segura con Quinn en casa.

Claramente las cosa no fueron miel sobre hojuelas, la convivencia entre ellas siempre estaba tensa. Al parecer la señorita perfecta no lo era. Era la chica más desordenada que había conocido.  
>- <strong>Quinn!-<strong> gritaba la morena-**cuantas veces te he dicho que no dejes la toalla tirada en el piso-  
><strong>- **lo siento Rachel no volverá a suceder**- le respondía acercándose a la morena y poniendo cara de angelito  
><strong>-siempre es lo mismo contigo Quinn<strong>-la retaba la morena con las manos en la cintura

-**ya vale, no te enfades es la última vez lo prometo**- se acercaba y la tomaba de la mano provocando que una electricidad recorriera la espada de ambas. Rachel se concentro en no mostrar lo que había sentido.

-**eso espero Fabray**-le dirigió una mirada para nada amigable mientras se soltaba y caminaba hasta la puerta de salida lo que provoco la risa en la rubia. Mala idea. La morena la tomo desprevenida y le lanzó un cepillo por la cabeza

-**no estoy jugando Fabray**-se giro antes de que la rubia viera la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. Pero no lo podía evitar, la cara que puso la rubia mientras masajeaba la zona en la que el cepillo le había dado no tenia precio.

Asi eran todos los días, eso solo era una de las muchas cosas que ambas vivian día a día, pero lo que la morena no sabía era que Quinn la provocaba la rubia se las ingeniaba para molestar y poder llamar la atención de Rachel.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

Días después se encontraba la rubia en su habitación intentando leer unos reportes que le habían llevado para una nueva misión. Cosa que no conseguía gracias a que la imagen en su cabeza de la morena no se iba. Se levanto de su cama y camino a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Error. En cuanto salió de ahí, pudo distinguir sonidos que poco le agradaron.

**-Rachel, Rachel, Rachel**- se repetía la rubia- **porque sigues con el estúpido de Hudson-** soltaba el aire frustrada. Mientras de fondo se escuchaban los gemidos distorsionados de la morena. A la rubia no le quedo más que regresar y encerrarse nuevamente en su habitación.

**-mierda**-lanzo todos los papeles que tenia al piso luego de escuchar un último gemido de la morena. Odiaba la idea de saber que era Finn el que en ese momento estaba tocando a su morena. Si escucharon bien SU MORENA


	9. Chapter 9

Los personaje que aquí se mencionan no son míos.

Disfruten! :D

A la mañana siguiente el humor de la rubia no mejoró, las pastillas para dormir que se había tomado no le hicieron efecto, no pudo cerrar los ojos más de diez minutos corridos así que decidió bajar a hacerse el desayuno.  
>Cuando la pareja se despertó y se reunió con ella en la cocina les lanzo una mirada resentida a ambos. Le incomodaba tener a la morena frente a ella luego de escucharla la noche anterior. No pudo evitar que su rostro se entristeciera al ver la sonrisa de que Rachel tenía. Así que intento ignorarla, le dolía verla con Finn.<p>

Para la morena no paso desapercibida la actitud de Quinn. A pesar del poco tiempo de convivir juntas la conocía, sabía leer cada uno de los gestos de la rubia y estaba segura que había algo que la incomodaba creándole mal humor.

**-voy a ver a Frannie**-se levanto de la mesa dejando su plato y su taza de café en el fregadero preparándose para **salir-regreso en la noche**- tomo su chamarra que posaba en el sillón de la sala, y salió dando un gran portazo.

**-que le pasa a Quinn?-** preguntó Rachel preocupada al ver el comportamiento de la rubia  
><strong>-a quien le importa Rachel<strong>- le dijo Finn besando su mejilla- **ahora podemos seguir lo que hacíamos anoche**

**- no Finn, es tarde y quede con Brody para ver unas cosas de la oficina-**le mentía la morena para evadirlo. Estaba más preocupada por saber que mierda le pasaba a Quinn- **lo siento.**

La morena tardo 20 min en estar lista. Tiempo récord para ser Rachel, pero esta vez necesitaba salir de ahí y buscar a Quinn. La actitud de la rubia le inquietaba, no quería que hiciera algo estúpido. -_**pero ella no es Finn**_- una voz dentro de su cabeza hablo.

Camino hacia un parque cerca del departamento. Sabía que ahí encontraría a la rubia ya que más de una vez la había seguido con la vista desde la ventana su habitación. Pero esta vez no estaba ahí, la busco por todo el parque pero no la encontró.

**-Frannie, contesta hermanita**- balbuceaba la rubia

**-Quinn sabes que puta hora es acá**- le gritaba entre modorra y enojada  
><strong>-y..yo l..Lo siento Frannie<strong>- hablaba una muy borracha Quinn- **pe..Pero**-hip- **Rachel no me quiere**- hip- **ell..Ella ama al..al pen..Pendejo de..de Finn**

- **Estas borracha? Quinn Fabray**- su hermana le hablaba preocupada

-**nooo.. yo..yo no estoy borrasha**- arrastraba las palabras**- est..Estoy bien.**

-** Quinn que mierda te pasa-** se frustraba Frannie al no poder estar con su hermana- **donde estas?, Quinn-**

**-yo..yo no sé**- se reía-

**-deja de reírte y dime donde carajo estas?**

**- oye tu**- le gritaba al barman haciendo que su hermana se separar el teléfono de su oreja a consecuencia de los gritos de la rubia

- **hey t...tu... como se..Se llama este lugar**?-hip-

**- estas en labo amiga**- respondía el barman girando a atender a alguien más.

**-es..Estoy en Labo así** **se**-hip- **llama el bar.**

**-no te muevas de ahí Lucy**

**-vas a**-hip**- venir por mi?** se ilusionaba la rubia, si bien no lo demostraba extrañaba muchísimo a su hermana.

**-no te muevas de ahí, ya veré que hago**- colgaba la llamada.

**- porque...porque es tan-**hip-**difícil?** Le decía al barman frente a ella. El cual solo le sonreía.

**-yo la amo sabes**, **me fui a vivir con ella y su-**hip**- novio para cuidarla por el es un pendejo de mierda, y ella… ella es perfecta** –hip- **es hermosa, me..me**-hip- **encanta todo de ella, ella es**-hip**- divina sabes me..Me gusta tanto hacer**-hip-**la enojar es tan sexy, pero ella...ella.. No me quiere**-hip- **para ella solo está-**hip- **el mono ese que tiene de novio, ni le importo nada, nadita pero**-hip- **pero sabes que es lo peor… yo la amo **

**-Quinn**- alguien llamaba a la rubia

**-yo!-** se reía al parecer estaba en modo que todo le daba gracia

-**vamos de aquí-** mueve tu blanco trasero y vámonos de aquí

**-pe...pero yo no me quie**-hip**-quiero ir-** hacia pucheros la rubia. Haciendo ver demasiado tierna para el gusto de Sarah **-ya Quinn estas mal, anda vamos a tu casa-**

**-Sarah, yo..Yo no quiero ir ahí-** la rubia comenzaba a llorara- **ahí esta ella con el pendejo d..de Finn, ya no quiero escucharla mientras esta con Hudson**

**- de que hablas Rach, espera te gusta Rachel?**

- **no...No m**-hip-**me gusta, la amo Sarah, es la mujer..de..de-**hip-**mi vida, pero esta con una mierda de-**hip- **persona...yo la amo Sarah**

Sarah se sorprendió al escuchar eso, la chica yo no me enamoro, la que siempre decía que nunca se emborracharía por nadie. Estaba ahí frente a ella apenas en pie de lo borracha que estaba todo por no ser correspondida por esa mujer desconocida.

-_**esto sí que no se ve todos los días**_- pensó para sí misma  
><strong>- anda Quinn vamos si quieres te puedes quedar en mi departamento mientras se te baja la borrachera-<strong>

**-pe..pero**-hip**- esta bien**-agachaba la cabeza- **vamos****  
><strong>  
>Ambas chicas salieron de ahí. Sarah conducía en silencio mientras la rubia decía comentarios poco entendibles pero graciosos. Mientras tanto la chica a su lado planeaba sacar provecho de la situación.<p>

Tardaron 10 min en llegar al departamento de Sarah

**-vamos Quinn, tenemos que subir**- intentaba caminar con ella hacia el elevador- **ayuda un poco-** Por el estado de ebriedad de la rubia la situación se hacía complicada.  
>Con dificultad lograron llegar hasta al departamento de Sarah. Nada más entrar Sarah dejo en el sillón a la rubia, no es que pesara mucho pero sin duda no era la forma en que le gustaría tenerla encima. La rubia apenas toco el sillón y solita se acomodo.<p>

**-Rachel**-gritaba la rubia entre sollozos

**- ya Quinn tranquila-** se sentó Sarah a su lado acariciando la mejilla de la rubia. Nunca antes la había visto así, y menos por una chica.

Para qué negarlo. Los planes de Sarah se vinieron abajo al ver el estado de Quinn, había pensado terminar la noche de manera diferente. Pero decidió alejarse al parecer ahora si ya no tenía oportunidad con la rubia.

**- Llámala Sarah, por favor llámala**- sollozaba la rubia  
><strong>-si Quinn lo hare-<strong> hasta cierto punto le daba lástima el estado de la rubia.

**-enserio?**- la miraba con ojos de gato de sherk- **La llamaras, dile que la amo**- decía esto último mientras la rubia caía dormida.

En el departamento de la morena

**-Mierda**- decía inquieta la morena caminando de un lago a otro**- donde rayos estas fabray? -****  
><strong>La morena no sabía por qué se preocupaba tanto por la rubia, pero no podía evitarlo. Que la rubia no llegara la estaba matando.

-_**donde estas fabray?-**_ se preguntaba sentándose en uno de los sillones.


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes no son míos.

Disfruten :D

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente la rubia llego al departamento de la morena. Le sorprendió verla dormida en el sofá de sala. Lo lógico era que estuviera con su mascota, digo su novio. Quinn entro haciendo el menor ruido posible, no quería que la morena despertara.<p>

De puntitas y en silencio logro llegar a su habitación, directamente a la ducha, aun tenía el olor a alcohol en su ropa, además de que le haría sentirse mejor.

**-no vuelvo a beber-** soltó la frase típica luego de empinar el codo la noche anterior.

Salió de la ducha vistiendo solo una toalla la que cubría de la cintura hacia abajo en el cuerpo de la rubia, en la parte de arriba solo tenía un top que le cubría sus pechos. Se concentro en escuchar si la morena ya de había despertado pero lo único que escuchó fue silencio. Al parecer Rachel seguía profundamente dormida.  
>Sin ni siquiera ponerse una camisa o alguna prenda, salió de su habitación hacia la cocina por algo para saciar su sed. Al abrir el refrigerador no pudo evitar que toda su piel se erizara además de sus rosados pezones. <em>Nota mental<em>- **no abrir el refri desnuda-**se dijo a sí misma.

Tomo la botella que contenía jugo de uva, iba a tomar directo del envase cuando...  
>-<strong>ni siquiera lo pienses Quinn Fabray<strong>- le grito la morena.

**-Rachel**- la rubia soltó el envase de jugo, haciendo que todo el líquido se derramara. Sin duda el ruido hecho por la rubia logro despertar a Rachel. Que se había levantado del sofá para ir a ver que, o más bien quien estaba en su cocina dado que ella ese día se encontraba sola.

**-que te he dicho de tomar direc….**- Rachel no termino de retar a la rubia, ya que esta resbalo con el jugo derramado en el piso. Como una reacción normal la morena quiso tomar lo que estuviera a su alcance para no caer al piso, lo que no contaba es que su mano sujetaría la toalla que cubría la cintura de la rubia.  
><strong>-oh por dios-<strong> los ojos de la morena se abrieron como platos.

Ambas chicas estaban rojas como tomates. Rachel rápidamente se levanto y salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Por el contrario la rubia queda completamente en shock no esperaba que la rubia supiera su "gran" secreto de esa manera. Y ahí seguía desnuda sin salir de su trance.

Por otra parte Rachel en su habitación pensaba lo que había pasado, jamás se imagino que Quinn tuviera algo extra.

Luego de recordó las palabras de su amiga cuando le hablo de la tal Quinn, como era posible que fuera la misma chica. No lo dudo y llamo a su amiga.  
>Apenas descolgaron el teléfono la morena hablo.<br>**-como se llama la chica con la que te acostaste hace unas semanas?** -Soltó sin siquiera saludar

**- ni siquiera un hola?-** la morena iba al grano con lo que quería saber **-por lo menos saluda-** respondía la latina-  
><strong>-hola Santana, ahora si puedes responderme-<strong>la morena se escuchaba nerviosa  
><strong>-pero que genio te cargas hoy Berry, porque tanto interés en esa mujer?, lo meditaste y luego del mal sexo con el bodoque te cambiaras al lado obscuro Berry?<strong>- hablo y por la voz de la latina Rachel sabia la cara que estaba poniendo

**-no jodas santana solo responde, necesito saberlo?** - la morena lo sabía, solo necesitaba confirmarlo por las palabras de su amiga. Por dios, que posibilidad existe de que dos personas se llamen Quinn además de tener un gran pene, si asi es un gran pene.  
>-<strong>Quinn fabray, así se llama la chica que conocí, pero porque preguntas Berry? <strong>

**-oh por dios no lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer-** susurraba la morena mientras se masajeaba la cabeza con su mano libre.

-**Rachel que mierda está pasando? Que es lo que no puedes creer?****  
><strong>**-esa mujer con la que te acostaste, es la amante de Finn**-sollozo la morena  
><strong>-que?<strong>-Grito la latina- **no lo puedo creer, espera porque lo dices? Su amiga necesitaba saber más sobre lo que estaba pasando.****  
><strong>**-no me había dado cuenta, que estúpida**- decía la morena  
><strong>-Rachel puedes explicarme? No entiendo nada<strong>- la latina se empezaba a preocupar  
>Rachel estaba nerviosa no sabía cómo contarle a su amiga lo que había pasado. Como podía decirle que paso parte de la madrugado esperando a que la rubia llegara. Ni si quiera hacía eso por su novio.<p>

**-Rachel? Que paso?-** preguntaba la latina- **o por dios te acotaste con ella?-** no podía evitar pensar en eso y más al conocer a la rubia.

-**que? No santana no es eso, sabes que no engañaría a Finn**-

**-entonces que paso para que me llames a esta hora?-** la latina se comenzaba a perder en esa conversación.

-**esta mañana Quinn salió de su habitación desnuda a la cocina, pensó que no estaba nadie, yo escuche ruido y fui a ver qué o quién era y cuando estaba ahí la asuste se le cayó un botella de jugo y cuando me acerque a retarla por tirar el jugo, y resbale con este y como reflejo para no caerme agarre la toalla de la rubia y…**

**-jajajajajaj**a- del otro lado de la morena podía escuchar como su amiga se partía de risa- **que es tan gracioso santana?-**

**-Por dios Rachel, me llamas a estas hora por la mañana solo para contarme que viste un pene? Jajajaja-** la latina no paraba de reír

**-no es eso santana**- le respondió con casi un susurro**- solo quería saber si era la misma persona que se acostó contigo y además es amante de Finn**.

**-en primera no creo que Quinn sea amante de Finn, Rachel ella es totalmente lesbiana, segunda, no creo que Finn sea…-**

**-ok santana ya entendí**- interrumpió a su amiga

**-que es lo que pasa Rachel? , Que más te preocupa?-** la latina sentía que la morena le estaba ocultando algo

**-no nada santana, mejor dime cuando vuelves?**

**- pues creo que en una semana vuelvo, aunque quizá me tome otros días mas-** la morena no pudo evitar el tono en su amiga.

**-conociste a alguien?-** le pregunto

**- sí, de hecho Britt está por llegar, quedamos en almorzar juntas**- por la forma de hablar de su amiga, Rachel entendió que realmente le gustaba

**-y donde la conociste?, no tendrá una sorpresita como fabray?-** se rio de su comentario

**- jajaj no creo que no, Britt es la fotógrafa de la campaña Rachel-**

**-me alegro por ti santana, pero primero la tengo que conocer y tener la charla con ella. No todos los días a Santana López le gusta realmente alguien**.

**-jajaja pareces mi madre Rachel-**

**-Rachel**…- la morena escucho que la rubia la llamaba.

**-santana debo irme hablamos luego**- la morena no espero respuesta y colgó la llamada. Se giro para ver a la persona que la llamaba, pero no le gusto la imagen que vio.

-**Porque tienes esa maleta?** – pregunto la morena acercándose a Quinn.

* * *

><p>Lamento tardar en actualizar, prometo no dejar esto tanto tiempo.<p>

Otra cosa mas este cap esta dedicado para una personita que me estuvo preguntando cuando actualizaba, esto es para ti ERI.


End file.
